


Noche Buena

by munecadetrapo



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munecadetrapo/pseuds/munecadetrapo
Summary: Christmas at the Alvarez household.
Kudos: 19





	Noche Buena

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a small ficlet in December 2017 for @ex-cassandra for the One Day at Time Secret Santa on tumblr. Happy Holidays! :)

Christmastime in the Alvarez household was always joyous time of the year. Sure, the stress of the season got to Penelope sometimes, but ultimately, Noche Buena was a night of warm sappy declarations of love, family and plenty of good cuban foods.

Unlike their American neighbors, the Alvarez household celebrated on Christmas Eve, or Noche Buena, as it’s called. There are many similarities; there’s a decorated Christmas tree, and so many family member’s it’s stifling. A big man in a red coat doesn’t bring presents for good kids though. With Latinos there’s less of an emphasis on how kids behaved throughout the year. It’s more of a gathering to celebrate family and to share and give just because.

The house was decorated, the Christmas tree glittered and underneath it, Abuela set an articulate and large Nativity Scene, complete with baby Jesus right in front. It was tradition to dress him, so he wouldn’t get cold.

Abuela and Penelope both woke up early on Christmas Eve. There were so many dishes to make, even if they were cooking for their small family this year. But they had lechon asado, arroz y frijoles negro, plantains, tostones, croquettas, and flan. They used to have a rum cake, but had ceased since Schneider joined their festivities.

They went to church because it was tradition, but returned for dinner with Schneider. They ate, Elena Skyped with Carmen for a while before returning to her family.

There was loteria and domino to be played. Alex and Schneider teamed up and kept winning, somehow.

The flan disappeared as soon as it was brought out and presents were unwrapped soon after.

Elena got a polaroid camera she eagerly began using; quickly using up a box of film.

Alex received a new pair of shoes and gift card for future purchases.

Abuela was gifted a warm fuzzy robe that she loved immediately.

Penelope was always a tough cookie to crack. But she received jewelry from her kids, a book from her landlord and her favorite dish to eat from her mother.

As for Schneider, he wasn’t left out. He received a family photo album from Alex and Elena, with pictures detailing his year with the Alvarez family. He will forever deny the tears he cried that night.


End file.
